Monsters
by FanfictionWriter83729
Summary: G1 oneshot. A young child loses her parents in a Decepticon raid.


**Disclaimer: **do not own Transformers.

**Summary: **G1, oneshot. A young child loses her parents in a Decepticon raid.

**Rating: **T

**Author note: **I've never really written in the POV of a child before. Hopefully I'm writing with the proper voice. Feedback is appreciated!

**Acknowledgements: **Heavy inspiration from dunmurderin's rant over on LJ, particularly these words:

How likely is it that a small child could distinguish between the big scary robots who just killed his/her parents and destroyed his/her home and the big, scary robots who are just here to help? I know, the idea is that the child is young and innocent and inherently knows that the Autobots are Good Guys…but in reality? Young children frequently die in house fires because they hide from the firefighters who are there to rescue them. In the heat, smoke and confusion of the fire, the firefighter's uniform and gear makes them look scary -- particularly to a young child who is already panicking…

* * *

Monsters

This is Josie. Josie is three-and-a-half years old. Josie lives in a little house with a white picket fence in a little town near the white building that makes "eklectricity."

Today, Josie and her parents are moving away.

Everyone else in town is moving away too.

"Daddy, why's everyone screaming?"

"Not now, Josie," Daddy says, picking her up and pushing her into the car. He doesn't even tell her to buckle up. She does it all by herself.

Then there is noise—awful noise. She covers her ears and makes a face, looking upwards. Dark shapes – as big as the rainclouds, but moving so fast – are being so loud.

"What is it Mommy?" Josie asks, screaming over the noise. Mommy and Daddy aren't looking so good. They look scared. Josie starts to get scared too.

"Not now, Josie!" Mommy says, starting the car.

Mommy is driving faster than usual. "Mommy, you're going too fast," Josie says quietly, but Mommy and Daddy aren't paying attention to her. They're saying stuff about what's going on, something about 'Cepticons and 'Bots and the power station that makes eklectricity.

Josie doesn't know about war. She's too little. She just knows that there are robots, and there are humans, and some of the robots are fun to be friends with, but, like with humans, you should never talk to strangers.

They are stuck in traffic again. Everyone's so noisy. Everyone's yelling at each other. Josie can see her teacher there, in front of her, yelling at the old lady who bakes pies and gives a piece to everyone to—

And then…then something comes out of the sky.

Today, Josie and her parents had wanted to move away.

Josie's parents are sleeping now, on the ground. Josie has to go find someone who will wake them up, because they're not listening to her.

But there are monsters at every turn. Giant, metal monsters, destroying everything they touch. Their eyes are blazing, they have sharp claws and teeth and they howl and scream and make so much _noise. _

And everyone is—

There are no humans around them. Everyone's running, and those who aren't running are—

Are sleeping.

Some of the monsters are fighting each other…a part of Josie thinks that they're fighting over who gets to eat the kids.

Josie is scared. Josie wants her parents.

There are other humans around, but they run right past Josie, as though she were invisible. They can't see her. Everyone's all panicky and there are so many monsters.

Josie wants her parents back, but she's confused now. She's wandered too far, and everything looks different.

Josie can't find her parents. And if she can't find them, she can't wake them up.

She can't wake them up.

_They looked grimly upon the town's remains. The Decepticons had been getting more and more desperate as of late, lashing out at even the tiniest of power sources. Autobot victory had been gained, but at a high cost. Humans had paid the price, humans now bleeding and broken and dead._

"_Any survivors?"_

"_Maybe. Probably. But they're probably all in hiding. I don't blame them…"_

It's been days now. Maybe longer. Mr. Sun went up and went down again lots of times already. There's no one around. No one except the monsters. There's more during the day, little yellow ones and big red ones, standing over the sleeping people and moving them somewhere; so Josie hides during those times, even though she's scared of the dark and the dark the only time she can come out and get something to eat.

It's raining. She isn't supposed to be outside without her raincoat on otherwise she'd get sick. Mommy would be angry when she wakes up, and make her chicken soup to make her feel better while Daddy read to her because she isn't allowed to watch TV when she is sick because it made her head ache. She could handle being sick if it meant that Mommy and Daddy would read stories to her.

But she is alone. So alone, and Mommy and Daddy aren't waking up.

There is no one here. No one except Josie and the monsters.

Or maybe they did wake up, and they are looking for her. Josie has run too much, too far, and everything looks different now. Where is her school? Where is her park? Where's the candy store?

Where are her parents?

There is no one here. No one except Josie, watching as the water mixes with the red stuff on the ground.

Josie doesn't want to be alone anymore.

She'll be good. She'll go to bed when asked. She'll pick up her toys when she was done playing with them. She won't make mistakes anymore.

She just wants Mommy and Daddy to wake up and for the monsters to be gone.

She was just dreaming, that was it. All of this was a nightmare and soon Mommy or Daddy would come and wake her up, and she'd crawl into bed with them and in the morning Daddy would make pancakes and Mommy would get her to laugh at her silly nightmares.

Nightmares aren't real. They can't hurt you.

It isn't her parents who were sleeping; she is. She is just in a really big nightmare. She wishes that her parents would come soon. They are taking so long…

"_You saw a little girl? Here?"_

"_Yes. I swear, I thought my optics were glitching…"_

"_I thought we evacuated all the humans."_

"_Must have missed that one."_

"_You think her parents are around?"_

"…"

"_Come on, we better find her."_

The monster had her. She just stopped to get something to eat and he jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her.

Josie screams and cries and kicks, but the monster isn't letting go.

Mommy and Daddy can't help her. They can't because they are—

They are sleeping.

Then Josie hears a voice. A _human _voice. A familiar voice. She twists around and sees—

"Mommy!"

The monster finally lets go.

_Carly murmured soothingly to the still-bawling child, who had buried her face in __the young woman's shoulder and was begging her mother to "make the monsters go away." Needless to say, Bumblebee had already retreated away somewhat, and looked downright ready to bolt. _

"_I'm sorry," he said clumsily, confusion __and more than a little bit of hurt writ all over his faceplate. "I…I just came across her. I just wanted to stop her from eating that thing. It would have made her sick. I didn't know she'd be so scared of me. I didn't mean—"_

_A piercing howl cut Bumblebee off mid-sentence, and he hurried away a few more yards. Carly hugged the distraught child closer, and she looked up at Bumblebee apologetically, shaking her head. The only thing she could say was, "She's a scared little kid, 'Bee. She can't understand."_


End file.
